


Gaming/watching a movie

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Challenge Response, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt for Day 3 of <a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge">ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge</a> - Gaming/watching a movie</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gaming/watching a movie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 3 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Gaming/watching a movie

There weren’t very many games where Joey usually came out as the victor — especially against Seto. For example, with Duel Monsters, it was usually only about 1 in 8. So every time he had the chance, he’d always try to suggest a game where he was better at it than Seto.

“War?”

Joey grinned at him, shuffling the deck of playing cards.

“Again…?”

He could tell by the sound of Seto’s voice that he wasn’t too happy at the suggestion.

“Aww, c’mon, Seto. I’ll make it worthwhile.”

“Oh?” Seto didn’t sound very convinced. “And how do you propose to do that?”

Joey’s grin grew tenfold with a crazed gleam in his eyes.

” _Strip_ War.”

Seto rolled his eyes.

“You just want to get me naked.”

“So you’re afraid of losing?”

Seto glared at him.

“I didn’t say that,” he replied pointedly. “However, I will say that ‘War’ is a complete waste of time, seeing that it’s based solely on luck — something that you love to utilize more than skill and an actual strategy.”

Joey shrugged nonchalantly and started dealing the cards, regardless to Seto’s cooperation.

“But I’m using a strategy right now, yeah?”

“For what?”

“Gettin’ you naked,” Joey said cheekily.

Seto rolled his eyes again.

“Besides, how does this work?” Seto asked, glaring at his growing pile of cards.

“So, instead of losing a pile of cards during the war, you also…” (he finished dealing the cards) “… lose a piece of clothing.”

Seto sighed, resigned, and picked up his pile of cards.

“Oh! And socks count as one piece—”


End file.
